Bullet In The Head
by Kira-Lime Orijima
Summary: A massive infection has spread across the world and has ruined many lives. After growing up with a life ascarring memory, Hibiya Orihara and his small group meets up with another group lead by none other than Delic Heiwajima. The two groups go in search of a safe place to hide and try to find a way to cure themselves and others from the spreading infection. Will have 2 endings!


**_Hey! Tired of waiting for another Walking Dead? Or you just can't find a good zombie movie that has a perfect balance of Drama, Love, Blood, and tear jerking _****_sadness? Well the authors from Lime & Kira Productions have written a story thats perfect for you! Another Delhibi with a dash of Shizaya and other pairings (But mostly Delhibi)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_[Past]_

_it was another day in Ikebukuro. Hibiya was hiding is a safe house with his parents, watching out one of the boarded windows watching the police officers shooting at the "Infected" roaming the streets. His little gold eyes glittered, watching the red splatter onto the concrete walls and make a mural. It was like the finger print paintings that he made in school. Until, of course, school closed for good and his mom had to teach him.  
_

_"Hibiya!" His mother hissed. "Get away from there! They might see you!"_

_"How? I'm just looking outside." The ten year old child said, looking curiously out the window. "Me and Asari play outside all the time!" The raven said. His little sister was sitting on the ground, playing with some pots and pans._

_"Its different now! You two are not allowed outside, anymore! The people outside are bad! If they get near you and bite you, you die!" His mother said in a hushed tone, going over to pick up Asari. "Se we need to be quiet and stay out of sight."_

_The raven peeked out of the crack of the bolted door. "This sucks!" He cried. "I can't play outside, and my wrist hurts from the tattoo those officials gave me!"_

_The tattoo was a cobalt seal that the government had forced every person over the age of 10 to get to signify that they were apart of the 'blue' side and not apart of the 'purple' side, which was the enemy to the blues. The seal was a mark proving that he was completely normal and sane._

_"Hush, I know, but it keeps you safe~ we wouldn't want you to be mistaken for a purple, now would we~?.. Or even worse.. An infected!"_

_He waited an hour in silence, until he heard the dropping of something by the door. He hopped down from his bunk, looking to see if his mother was looking. Since she wasn't he snuck over to the door, undid the lock and pulled the door open._

_And his whole world collapsed._

* * *

The gunshots echoed in the air, the three reloaded their weapons as 16 year old Hibiya was finally able to catch his breath. His new found group had just taken down a horde of infected. They were heading into the Purple Zone, trying to find safety, or at least a few survivors.

"Hibi-chan? You okay? You don't look too good.." His group member Erika asked with a concerned look at the pale and clammy face of said raven who was gripping onto his gun with white knuckles. A stray line of sweat ran down his forehead.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine.." He said, shaking off the memory as he crossed the purple line, all of them examining the area around them.

An old sign was leaning against the fence that read, 'YOU ARE NOW CROSSING INTO **PURPLE **TERRITORY.' They ignored this, passing through the gate. This gate had been torn down years ago.

Hibiya's group was made up of 3 people. Erika, a thin brunette girl of the age of 19 who could easily maneuver in and out of places without being seen. Masaomi, a 14 year old boy who was skilled with guns and finally Hibiya, who was short and rather thin, he was good at using guns and often preferred long ranged weapons. They all originated from blue territory and had never met a purple in their 6 year journey together.

After walking down the street further into the purple territory, they saw nothing more than bodies piled on the streets. The further they went, the more bodies there were. Nothing really new to see. This hell was their every day lives.

"Let's turn this corner.." The raven said, turning it to see an angry horde being shot by a group on a roof. Hibiya took cover behind an old rusted up car along with Erika and Masaomi, gawking at the skill of the other group.

They watched in amazement, one of the guys looking over in their direction as they killed the last of the infected.

"Hey you guys behind the cars!" The guy yelled. "You can come out now!"

Hibiya stood out from behind the car, aiming his gun up at them. "I want to hear some names and see some wrists!" He shouted up at them.

The guy laughed, hopping down the building and motioning for the rest of the group to fallow.

"I'm Delic." He said, showing him his wrist, that was marked in purple.

"..."

The raven glanced at his wrist, sighing, and putting down his gun. "Hibiya."

The man stared at him. ".. And you get to ask to see my wist and you don't bother to show yours?" He smiled. "How sloppy~"

"I'm blue.." He said, hiding his wrist.

"Ah.. I see" The blonde man grinned, the rest of his group piling behind him. Another blonde walking over and glaring at Hibiya.

"Any of you been bitten?" The other blonde asked in a bitter tone.

"No.. We haven't.." Hibiya answered. ".. Do you guys have any food? We can talk once we get inside.."

Delic grinned. "Fine~ follow us! We have tons~" He said, escorting the group into one of the buildings they were shooting on top of and lead them into what resembled a small dining area, fully stocked with water and food.

"Oh thank god.." the raven whispered under his breath, his stomach growling.

The nicer blonde motioned for them to sit down, placing a few water bottles, cracker packets, and apples on the table.

"So you two.." He pointed to Erika and Masaomi. "What are your names and colors?"

They both answered, showing him their marks before sitting at the table and eating like hungry dogs.

"Any more questions?" Hibiya asked, chugging a bottle of water.

Delic was about to answer no, when he was interrupted by another blonde.

"Why did you come here?! Why is there only three of you!? And why are you all coincidentally all blues?!" The other blonde growled, Delic rolling his eyes.

"We met in blue territory before it all went to hell.." The raven answered. "Also we came here to find somewhere safe. And to verify thing, I'm not showing you my seal." He said, tugging on his jacket to hide his wrist.

"I don't want to.." Delic said, smiling, "Now I believe its our turn for introductions, This is Shizuo." He gestured to the other blonde who was growling silently beside him. "He's purple. That's Izaya." He pointed to a raven who was standing in the corner, observing them. "He's blue. And those two over there are Mikado and Walker." He said, pointing towards the two in the other room, who were reading out dated comic books and Hentai manga. "Both are purple."

Hibiya nodded. "So.. You don't mind if we stay with your group for a while?"

He smiled. "Not at all! If you don't mind us keeping an eye on you. We have been scammed before by people wanting to join us.. It cost us a month food and water.." He sighed.

"We wouldn't do that do such a thing.." The raven said, giving a small smile.

"Good~ Now I believe Izaya wants to show you to your bunks~"

After being shown around. Hibiya threw his bags on the bed, sighing.

It wouldn't feel like home yet, until 5 weeks after.

* * *

_Kira- Oh god YEEEEEEEESSSS finally! _

_Lime- THIS HAS BEEN SITTING IN HERE SINCE NOVEMBER!_

_Kira- It's because I had to get it off my blackberry :I_

_Lime- ALL HAIL OUR GENIUS._


End file.
